


Not a Date

by Astronut



Series: Han/Leia Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hoth (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: It's movie night on Hoth.  Han/Leia fluff





	Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the Han/Leia Fic Challenge in 2006 at the Jedi Council Forums. 
> 
> Please do not repost without permission.

Not a Date

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Leia hissed as Han tugged on her gloved hand, leading her through the crowd of personnel that choked Echo Base’s mess hall. While usually the mess remained empty except for those gulping down a hurried meal of flavorless mash, tonight was a special exception. 

“Even the Committee needs a break every once in a while, your Highness,” Han shot, threading his way carefully towards the back of the crowd. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to miss seeing my prize from Kuat, would you?” He gave her a cheeky grin. 

Showing unusual benevolence, Han had managed to con a small theatre out of a copy of the latest holoflick, _Rebellious Hearts_, during his last run out of system. Although billed as a tragedy about a beautiful daughter of Courscanti businessman who falls in love with a young man duped into serving bloodthirsty Rebels, Han expected the Rebels of Echo Base to treat it as an amusing farce, as most of Imperial-sponsored holos were. 

“I don’t care if you brought back Vader’s helmet, I should be working on those requisitions for conversion kits for the airspeeders. And let go of my hand, I am perfectly capable of finding my own seat, you presumptuous nerfherder.” She snatched her hand away roughly and began to look for a place to sit. 

Any Rebel not on duty had found their way to the crowded mess, dragging tables, chairs, or anything that bore a resemblance to a dry place to sit. With everyone crowded into the mess, there was little doubt that the ice cave would melt a little, leaving anyone one sitting on the floor with a cold, wet backside. 

Leia devoutly wished she had thought to bring the chair from her dataterminal. “Well, it looks like I get to finish my work after all. You should have told me to bring a chair. And don’t even think about inviting me to sit on your lap,” she exclaimed, poking him hard in the chest with her forefinger. 

“Hey, take it easy, Princess, I would hate to be ‘presumptuous.’ This way, your Highness. Your very own throne a waits.” He led her towards very back of the mess where the crowd was thinner. Here, he pointed to two empty chairs that looked as though they had once served as X-Wing ejector seats. Allowing Leia to take the chair on the end of the row, he slipped in and sat down between her and a dark haired young pilot. Checking that Leia was occupied with adjusting her seat for the best possible view, Han leaned over and whispered to the pilot, “Thanks for saving our seats, but what’s with all the other chairs? I thought I told you to find a secluded spot?” 

“I did,” Wedge grumbled in a soft whisper. “Then everybody else showed up and this was the only place to sit. Trust me; I’m not happy with it either.” 

“Why? Afraid that your date will see what she’s missing?” Han replied, waggling his eyebrows and nodding towards the empty seat on the other side of Wedge. 

“Date? What’s this, the Princess is on a date?” From the seat in front of Han, the head of Wes Janson poked up with a mischievous grin. “Princess, you’re breaking my heart! I thought I would be your first suitor once your period of mourning was over. Surely my face is more noble than this pirate’s! Surely my lips are more tender to kiss than his!” 

“Janson, I’d sooner kiss a tauntaun,” Leia glared from her seat. “And this isn’t a date. This is Han holding me prisoner in order to further irritate me by keeping me away from my work.” 

“I don’t know,” another voice drifted from in front of Leia. The pilot turned in his seat to study the couple. “I don’t see the loaded blaster keeping you here, your Highness,” said the mournful voice of Hobbie Klivian. “I could be wrong of course, I normally am, but I think you’re here voluntarily. Are you sure this isn’t a date?” 

“This is not a date!” Leia growled. Her laser grade glare fell on Han when he tried to open his mouth to protest. 

“Mr. Janson, Mr. Klivian, I suggest you turn about face and remain that way for the rest of the holo unless you’d like to be used as targets during our next live fire exercise,” Lieutenant Wedge Antilles barked. 

“You give the guy a pip and suddenly he thinks he commands the universe,” Janson muttered, turning back towards the screen. 

“See what I mean?” Wedge said to Han, a pleading look on his features. 

“I doubt those two will give you and your date any trouble,” Han said reassuringly. “Not until after the date at least, they’ll have their hands too full bothering us until then.” 

“I’m not on a date,” Wedge hissed. 

“Sure you’re not,” Han drawled. “Just like me and the Princess aren’t on a date.” 

“Which we’re not,” Leia reminded Han icily, her arms crossed as she eyed Han warily. 

“Leia,” a happy voice shouted. “I didn’t think you were coming!” Luke Skywalker stood next Leia in the makeshift aisle, grinning broadly. “You can join me up front. You’ll be able to see better from there.” 

Han stood. “I’ll bless whatever mumbo jumbo you’d like in thanks for saving us from your Rogues,” he said to Luke, motioning for Leia to stand as well. 

“I’m sorry, Han,” Luke said with a frown. “I only have one extra seat.” 

Han swore, plopping bodily back down into his seat. “Can you at least take Janson or Klivian with you?” 

“Actually, we like it here,” Wes replied. “Wynssa looks much hotter when you can see all of her luscious curves at once instead of having to crane your neck about to get the whole gorgeous picture like you do up front.” 

“Janson,” Wedge growled.

“I’m facing forward, honest! Just like you ordered.” 

“Keep your mouth shut, that’s my new order.” 

Luke smiled and shook his head. “What do you say, Leia? Want to get away from these scoundrels?” 

“Thanks, Luke,” she said, smiling up at him. “But I think I’ll pass. I want to stay in the back so I can sneak out easily. I really should be getting back to work.” 

The smile fell from Luke’s face. “You two aren’t on a date or anything, are you?” 

“No,” the Princess responded firmly, affixing Han with a glare that dared him to say otherwise. 

“Well, what about you Wedge?” Luke said, reluctant to resign himself to sitting through the holo alone. 

“Sorry Boss, but I promised the new guy, Celchu, that I’d save him a seat. Didn’t trust anyone else and I can’t imagine why,” Wedge answered, looking pointedly at the back of Janson’s head. 

“Okay, fine. I guess I’ll go sit down.” With a dejected wave, Luke made his way down to the front. The crowd began to thin as everyone took their improvised seats. 

“Nice lie,” Han whispered to Wedge. 

“I don’t lie to my commanding officer,” Wedge whispered back. 

“And I don’t lie to royalty,” the older man replied with a wink. Then Han reached up and stretched. As his arms came down, he allowed one to fall on Leia’s shoulders. 

“Off,” she said, clearly not amused. 

“I just figured you might feel a bit cold and need some body warm.” 

“If I want body warmth, I’ll ask Antilles. Or maybe I’ll go sit with Luke,” Leia said sweetly. 

“Uh, excuse me your Highness,” a polite young voice said. A blond haired man stood in the aisle. He bowed towards Leia. “Forgive me for intruding on your date, but I wonder if I might be allowed to cross in front of you?” 

“Celchu, you don’t have to be so formal,” Wedge said with a laugh. “Come and sit down.” 

“Ah, Mr. Celchu, it’s so nice to meet a gentleman these days,” Leia stated warmly. “Please, sit and join us. And call me Leia.” 

Tycho blushed. “My apologies, Princess. Alderaan may be dead, but not its traditions. Sorry for my intrusion. You are on a date, are you not?” 

“No,” Leia said as Han said “Yes.” They turned and glared at each other. 

Tycho looked between them, uncertain whether he should continue to his chair or wait. Wedge shook his head and motioned him to sit. “They’re always like this,” he whispered softly as Tycho passed. “Just ignore them.” 

Surprisingly, Leia broke her glare first, turning to face forward and curling up into her chair. “We are not on a date, I am simply taking a break from work as you suggested.” 

“Well then, go ahead, go plot your Rebellion,” Han challenged. 

“No,” she responded stubbornly. “The holo is starting!” 

The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed. Han just shook his head, confounded by the Princess’ ever-changing moods. He turned to Wedge to commiserate about fickle females, but found that the young pilot was currently enamored by a female of his own. Wynssa Starflare, Imperial Holoactress and galactic heartthrob had appeared on the makeshift screen, mooning over her estranged love in a garden on some exotic world. 

“Not on a date, huh?” he teased Wedge. 

Much to his surprise, Wedge’s face contorted in a horrified expression. “No!” He turned and faced Han. “Just, no,” he stated as if explaining to a small child, but then immediately turned back towards the screen. 

Now thoroughly puzzled by both of his companions, he nearly jumped when something fell against his shoulder. Looking down, he saw the top of Leia’s head. “Not a date, huh?” he said softly, lips creeping into his Corellian smirk. He placed an arm around her a felt a bit of surprise when she didn’t immediately shrug it off. Studying Leia harder, he realized she was sound asleep. “Not a date,” he confirmed, but he was content anyway. 


End file.
